Heat
by hipster-takedown
Summary: It's unbelievably hot and Russel and 2D go to see about getting their air conditioner fixed, leaving Murdoc and Noodle alone together. (a little something I wrote a few months ago!)


"How the bloody hell did it get so hot in here!" The bassist growled from his place on the couch, stripped down to his pants. 2D and Russel had gone out to see about getting their air conditioner fixed, so that left the twenty-two year old Japanese guitarist with the satanic bassist as her only companion. Not that she minded; When Murdoc wasn't busy ruining everyone's lives, he actually made for decent conversation. She would be lying if she said he wasn't a bit clever and funny at times. However, the heat made them lazy and quiet. Before Murdoc's little outburst, not a single word had been spoken since their singer and drummer left.

He glanced over at her, sprawled out over the couch across from him. She was wearing the loose, light green tank top she bought for herself the other day, and a light grey pair of shorts he'd seen her wear quite often. She hoped his once-over was simply him making sure she was still clothed, an idea which he seemed ready to abandon at any moment. She suddenly felt insecure about the sweat on her skin and the matted hair on her forehead and neck. "Apparently, today is one of the hottest days in England's history." escaped her mouth quickly as she noticed the growing silence. He nodded in understanding and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

Suddenly, Noodle could bear it no longer and got up. She could see Murdoc's dark eyes following her as she made her way to the door leading to the terrace, quietly mumbling, "I wonder if it's better outside." The guitarist finally opened it, and sighed in relief. She looked over her shoulder back at him and said with her voice soft from the laziness of the day, and much more inviting than she intended, "Come out here, Murdoc-san. It's cooler." The sound of her voice seemed to surprise him, as he quickly propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her.

It didn't take long for the bassist to stand up for the promise of cooler air and walked to the doorway to lean against the frame. The air was definitely fresher, and there was a light, cool breeze, but it was still sweltering. Seeming to decide the outside was better; Murdoc sat down at the small table and relaxed. "Get us some drinks, will ya, love." Murdoc muttered back to her, his voice a low purr; a subtle retaliation to the way she called him over earlier. Her slanted eyes widened at this, and for moment she wondered if his tone was intentional or not. For a moment she thought she saw his characteristic grin, but when she blinked it was gone. In any other occasion she would have told him to get it himself, but she wanted to get a drink, anyway. She quickly disappeared through the door and headed to the kitchen.

Inside of the kitchen, she looked around for something to drink. Surely the Satanist on the terrace would prefer alcohol, but she definitely didn't. Besides, they all had plans to look for bars later, he would need to save his "appetite", so to speak. She eventually decided on the lemonade Russel had made earlier, and made the two drinks carefully. Before she left the kitchen, she decided to grab one of the ice trays in the freezer, too. Carefully balancing the tray in the crook of her elbow and holding the glasses in each hand, she made her way back outside.

Waiting for her, the bassist had propped his feet up on the table and got comfortable. Glancing at her when she came out, he expectantly stared at what she carried. With careful planning, Noodle placed the two glasses down and then removed the ice tray from her arm before making herself comfortable in the opposite chair. Murdoc looked disappointed as he took the first drink, but quickly got over it. Deciding to savor her drink, Noodle twisted the ice tray until the ice was freed from its frozen place and popped one of the small cubes in her mouth.

The ice was beautifully refreshing, instantly bringing down a cool wave. She quickly pulled out of her mouth, though; the contrast was too much. She was, however, content to suck on the side of the cube. Stealing a glance at her companion, she could swear she almost caught him looking at her. Maybe he wanted an ice cube? She sat the tray down in the middle of the table, so he could easily reach over and grab one if he wanted. Noodle continued sucking on the ice cube, tiny drops of water falling down her arm, until her tongue got accustomed to the cool and she returned it to her mouth.

The cube soon melted on her heated tongue, but the guitarist already felt cooler than she was earlier. Her companion hadn't touched the ice tray, and seemed content to rest his drink against his neck, staring off into the distance, so she didn't bother him. She popped another cube in her mouth, but it didn't do much to help her. She pulled it out of her mouth and instead, pressed it against her neck. She sighed happily, running the cube along her jaw and to the back of her neck. Bringing it back to the front, she rubbed the melting cube along her chest, over her shoulders, and over the top of her small breasts, reveling in the cold water. It finally melted and she rubbed her cold, soaked hand along the back of her neck again, not caring about the wet hair sticking to her neck. Only after glancing at the bassist did she realize that her actions might have been a bit odd.

Her companion was watching her soaked chest and neck. He finally seemed to notice that she caught him, and quickly directed his attention to the ice tray. He cautiously took one of the cubes, ignoring her stare. Her eyes followed the cube between his fingers, watching as his lengthy tongue darted out to test the ice. She couldn't help but stare in fascination as his tongue slowly wrapped around the cube and brought it into his mouth. It was only when she saw his grin did she realize he was playing a game with her, a retaliation to her unintentional seduction. Well, she thought to herself. If you want to play, let's go.

"Murdoc-san." She spoke just above a whisper, an imitation of her voice earlier. "Can you help me with something?" she spoke as clearly as possible, hoping her lingering Japanese accent didn't interfere. His devilish smirk told her it didn't. She assumed the ice cube in his mouth had already melted, as he spoke clearly. "Anything, love." He purred in response. She got up and gracefully made her way over, sitting on the chair next to his with her back to him. She took an ice cube from the tray and handed it to him before pointing to her back. "Will you…?" she trailed off shyly. He caught on quickly and slowly began rubbing the frozen cube along the back of her shoulders and upper back. Unsurprisingly, his fingertips were calloused as they brushed along her back with the ice. As she felt her own fingertips, she figured she might know why. Strings could be truly unforgiving.

Deciding to go a bit further, the guitarist pulled the back of her tank top up to her shoulders, exposing the rest of her back and the clasps of her bra. For a moment, she thought she could hear him chuckle as he began bringing the melting ice along the rest of her back, avoiding touching the bra. At first, Noodle assumed he was trying to be respectful, or maybe simply cautious, until he dipped the ice dangerously low. As another shiver came over her, she wondered if he was really playing the game with her, or she assumed too much. The silence between them worried her, despite the fact that it's comfortable silence and only a result of the heat. One more step needed to be taken to be sure of his intentions. One more step.

Noodle reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slipping the straps off her arms and dropping it to the ground. The man behind her stopped what he was doing in surprise, and the ice cube finished melting on her skin. Quickly snatching another from the tray and handing it to him, she whispered over her shoulder as seductively as she knew how, "More."

Judging by the grin she caught just before looking away, he was all too eager to comply. Stealing a glance at the tray, Noodle determined the rest would melt very soon. Hopefully not too soon, she thought to herself. The new cube was pressed against the middle of her spine. She could almost feel his grin. For a moment, he simply continued with the ice and she wondered if he was waiting for a better signal, then he brought the cube along her right side. She gasped slightly at the ice touching her sensitive skin and shivered. At this point the heat didn't bother her anymore; she hardly noticed it. All she could focus on was the hand and the ice that barely brushed against the side of her breast before sliding over to the other side and repeating the motions. He was teasing her, for god's sake. And she was having no more of it.

Quickly snatching his hand, ice and all, she brought it to her front, under her shirt. "It's hot here, too." She mumbled shyly. She felt the breath from his chuckle against her shoulder as he began working the ice against the underside of her small breasts, causing her to shiver again. A small sigh escaped her when the melting cube was brought to her nipple, sending shocks of pleasure straight down below. His other hand snaked under her shirt and with a sort of gentleness she would never expect from him, he squeezed her right breast. Perhaps he was trying not to scare her away? This continued for a little bit, one breast was being treated with the ice while the other was being fondled and Noodle made small noises here and there to show her appreciation for the attention.

The ice cube was nearly melted, she noticed, as it traveled down her flat stomach, along her protruding hipbones and down to her thigh. She was vaguely aware of his long nails, instead focusing on his gentle, calloused fingers and the ice. His fingers rested on her inner thigh, daring her to stop him. She glanced back to see him watching her face, grin wide and teeth showing. His breath grazed her ear and for a moment she was thankful she didn't smell it. When she didn't stop him, and with the ice finally melted against her left thigh, he moved his hand to the prize between her legs, rubbing through her shorts. His other hand squeezed her right breast, and this time she could feel his nails, ready to dig into her skin. For a moment, she pictured them digging into her thighs, her hips, and her back.

She made a hum of approval as he slowly rubbed her through her shorts and his lengthy tongue grazed the shell of her ear. Suddenly, she was pulled up into his lap where she felt his hardness against her backside. He growled into her ear as she slowly ground her hips down on him and his hands immediately found their way to her hips, pulling and gripping tightly. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at him, and from the look in his eyes she could tell, she won this game; whatever sort of game it even was.

His hands quickly found their way to the button of her pants and undid them. With little regard of his fingernails scraping against her skin, he began hastily tugging down her shorts. Noodle quickly grabbed his hands, surprising the bassist. Looking back at his face, his expression could only be described as a child who was worried they were in trouble. Noodle offered a reassuring smile and stood up. She slowly pushed the shorts off her hips and down her legs, making sure the bassist could see her little show. When she glanced up, she was momentarily frightened by the hunger present in his stare.

With the shorts out of the way, Noodle sat back down in his lap, legs on either side of him. His hands quickly found their way to the top of her thighs and his tongue trailing along her collarbone. She shivered, but still sensed a sort of restraint from the man underneath her. His hands were quick and tongue eager, but he had been careful with his teeth and nails.  
She didn't know much about his sex life, but knew he'd never show this much restraint for anything. Then, it hit her. He was trying to hold back, trying not to scare her away. She realized he must be worried that if this ended badly, it could ruin the band. There was nothing in the whole world he loved more than the band. Well, perhaps alcohol and sex, but that's besides the point.

Quickly grabbing his jaw with the sort of speed one would have to learn from years of practice, Noodle brought his face up to hers to look directly into his eyes. He was still searching for some sort of refusal; caution and uncertainty in his eyes. Judging by the hardness pressed against her right thigh, though, she didn't think he planned on stopping any time soon. "Murdoc." She said, dropping the honorific for the sake of understanding. "Hurry the fuck up." She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth, barely getting to pull away before something in him clicked and they were brought to the ground faster than a blinking eye.

She stared up at him in surprise as he made himself comfortable between her legs and pressed his crotch against hers. She gasped and he roughly grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. He was grinning his trademark shark-toothed grin. "I was waitin for you to say that."

Immediately, he dove in to capture her lips with his. Her gasp allowed for his instant invasion, his long tongue searching and reaching with a sort of practiced franticness. From the way his mouth moved against hers, as if she was wine and he had been sober for decades, she could tell he's been waiting for this. Their tongues fought, but Murdoc's obviously won, coiling around hers like a snake. She could hear him unzipping his jeans, and she realized the purpose of the kiss. Though incredible, it was meant to distract her.

Noodle quickly pulled away, their tongues slipping apart, and rolled him onto his back. He was stunned by momentary surprise and she smirked triumphantly from her place on top, pinning down his arms with superior strength before he could flip them back over. He let out a warning growl, and with his teeth Noodle could almost confuse him with a wild animal. Keeping his hands pinned with one of hers, she used the free hand to slowly, teasingly slip off her underwear. She thought it strange that Murdoc quit fighting back when she switched to one hand, and made the mistake of relaxing her grip.

The moment he thought her grip was relaxed enough, Murdoc broke his hands free from her grasp and quickly flipped them back over. Her back hit the ground hard, but she noticed his hand protecting the back of her head before she hit the ground. He was either very considerate of her, or didn't want her complaining of a headache. He ripped her underwear off the rest of the way -for a moment she actually thought she heard ripping- and ravaged her small breasts with his mouth as he hastily kicked off his pants and made himself comfortable between her thighs.

He lifted her thighs up closer to her body, resting his hands comfortably below the back of her knee. He stole a glance at her to make sure she wasn't going to stop him, then thrust himself into her warm, soaked depths. Both of them took in a sharp gasp, staring right at each other, wide-eyed. Noodle's sexual experiences were few and infrequent, and Murdoc was certainly large enough for it to hurt as if she was losing her virginity all over again. Murdoc on the other hand, was seeing stars. He expected her to be tight; she never was big, always thin and short and Asian on top of all of that. He didn't, however, expect her to be so tight it almost hurt. Seeing her wince in pain, Murdoc felt a twinge of pity. He leaned over and began gently licking and nipping at her breasts, paying extra attention to the light brown nipples.

Noodle was surprised when he didn't move, having expected him to carry on without regard for her comfort. It took a moment, and he looked ready to shake from the strain of staying still, but she soon adjusted to his size and wrapped her legs around his waist. His head snapped up to look at her, checking for permission. Noodle pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and gently nudged his backside with her heels. He sat up quickly, having all the permission he needed, and slowly pulled himself out, only to drive himself home once again.

Noodle moaned and gasped beneath the bassist as he pounded into her without restraint, exhibiting the stamina of someone much younger than him. It wasn't long before she was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, never having experienced this level of pleasure before. Sure, she's had sex before, but nothing like this. When she looked up at him he was leaned over her, hands gripping almost painfully at her hips and nails definitely leaving marks. The only noises he let escape were short grunts and growls and she savored every one of them.

When she felt her orgasm approaching, Noodle grabbed his shoulders. She was almost certain her fingernails were going to leave marks, like his on her hips, but she couldn't bring herself to care enough. She mewled his name as a warning, barely able to think properly. With one final, particularly rough thrust, the guitarist clenched her thighs around the man's waist as an orgasm wracked through her system, better than ever before. He held out long enough for her to enjoy her orgasm before releasing inside of her.

Both of them stayed like that for a moment, panting and staring at each other. After what felt like an eternity, he slipped out of her and put himself back in his pants. He started getting up before Noodle grabbed his wrist. Still a bit dazed and exhausted, Noodle tugged him down to lay beside her. "Russ and Dullard will be home any minute." Murdoc reminded as he laid on his side next to her. Noodle smiled tiredly at the bassist, shrugging. "Who cares." She muttered, causing him to chuckle.

They laid there for who knows how long, simply looking over each other and gently brushing their fingers along each other's skin. The guitarist was certain this would happen many times in the future, but she didn't mind, of course. She barely seemed to remember the heat; despite sweating, the heat didn't seem to bother her anymore. Nothing could stop this moment from being fantastic. That is, except for Russel and 2D walking in, announcing their presence and Noodle and Murdoc rushing to put their clothes back on.


End file.
